Talk:Flame weapon
Stacking Does this stack with a weapon's existing energy bonuses i.e. 2d6 Acid Damage etc.? -- Mister Pickles 18:53, 30 October 2006 (PST) * yes Bromium 07:43, 31 October 2006 (PST) * I haven't checked it out in-game, but it should stack with elemental damage from other types (acid, cold, etc.), but multiple fire damages should not stack with each other. Faldred 08:33, 31 October 2006 (PST) :* This spell uses an on-hit property, which will stack with bonus fire damage on the weapon. --The Krit 01:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Unarmed Strike? Can flame weapon be used on unarmed strike?--Revenge256 20:08, 30 April 2009 (UTC) * It causes an item property of the item in the main weapon inventory slot (or a targeted weapon). As unarmed means this slot is empty, there is no flame weapon for unarmed. You cannot target fists, gloves, bracers, or creature items with this spell. WhiZard 21:48, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :* The Notes section of the article says creature weapons can be affected, so that can't be 100% correct. --Revenge256 30 April 2009 ::* Correct, that is not 100% correct. Creature items can be targeted. (If there is no item in the main weapon inventory slot, then this spell tries to target one of the items in the creature weapon slots.) --The Krit 01:57, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Spell duration What does "1 minute" mean in this case? If 1 minute is translated to mean 1 turn, and every 2 turns = 1 hour, then2 minutes = 1 hour?! -- 5 July 2009 * A minute has no special meaning in NWN, which is why it's not linked to anything; as in the real world, one minute is 60 seconds. The other units of time you mention have special meaning in NWN, so they have their own articles. One turn is defined to mean one minute. One hour is defined by the module creator and defaults to 2 minutes. --The Krit 11:03, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :* So does 1 minute mean 1 real-time minute per level? Testing this is a huge pain because the buff doesn't update on the item description unless it was dropped or I do a zone change 15:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::* Yes, 1 minute means 1 real-time minute. Is that not what I conveyed when I wrote that one minute is sixty seconds, both in the game and in reality? Should I have defined a second? One second is the duration of 9,192,631,770 periods of the radiation corresponding to the transition between the two hyperfine levels of the ground state of the caesium 133 atom. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second Hence the spell in the game will last for the duration of 551,557,906,200 periods of the radiation corresponding to the transition between the two hyperfine levels of the ground state of the caesium 133 atom in the real world, per caster level. ::: :::I do not know why you are not seeing the temporary item property in the item description, but you could try equipping the weapon and watching the flame visual instead. --The Krit 15:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) On-hit Script *The On-hit script was listed as "X2_S3_Flamgind" when in fact it is "X2_S3_Flamingd". I have corrected it in the main post. Kenquinn 19:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC)